Sesshomaru's Blue Thorn Rose
by NightRrain
Summary: *MODERN TIME* Sesshomaru is a Lord in Tokyo and the most well known President of a company. Rin is his little girl and his pride and joy, and everyone knows this. It's only when Sesshomaru becomes aware of Rin's saftey and decides to hire a body guard for Rin to be protected at all times. But he must do this in secret and, ends up hiring Ao Bara, someone who is filled with secrets


**A/N PLEASE READ: Ao, the character's name, is pronounced as if saying 'Ow' when you get hurt. :) Have fun reading and Review if you like. Encouragement and criticism is appreciated; encouragement to _keep_ writing and criticism to _improve_ writing. :) **

* * *

><p>She needed a job desperately and needed to find one soon. She didn't expect it to be this hard to find a new job but she should've known better. She lived in Tokyo for goodness sake, where everyone in Japan preferably lived and worked here. And moving to another city was out of the question, at least for the moment. Turning a corner of a little shop that stood at the end of a building, Ao decided to go in. It was a little shop that mostly sold fruits, vegetables, and fish. It was small, crammed, and smelly with fish and fresh herbs and the scent of ripe fruit. Ao didn't know why she had gone in but she did anyway and decided to buy a single peach. Flinging the peach one time into the air and swiftly catching it with one hand she set it on the counter and turned her attention to fishing money out of her pocket. She didn't notice the old lady behind the counter give her a rotten look because she had thrown the peach into the air.<p>

"Dishonor on you for playing with food." The lady scolded Ao, not being able to hold her tongue for a second longer.

With the money in hand Ao turned to look at the woman with a puzzled look. Then she smiled at the woman as she handed her two coins. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you or the peach. It's a reflex I'm vaguely aware about."

The old lady 'humped' approvingly but the scowl on her face didn't want to leave just yet. Ao then asked, "Do you have a job opening? I'm looking for a job but I can't seem to find one." Finally the scowl on the woman's face left when she burst out a single laugh. "You are never, ever, going to find a job so easy here in Tokyo," the woman spat a little saliva as she spoke.

Ao sighed and grabbed the peach, slowly rubbing it on her shirt to wipe the saliva the old woman had spat from her mouth. "I'm taking that you don't have a job opening then." She brought the peach and took a neat bite from it. "Might you personally know anyone that has a job offering? I really need a job."

The old woman eyed the young woman in front of her with her keen old eye and then leaned on the counter. She began to whisper quietly so only Ao's ears can hear her slightly slurred words, though Ao didn't know why she did that because it was only her and the woman alone in the shop. "A few days ago, I heard in town that Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho was in need of a new head servant for his grand Palace. And you seem like a good girl to me, in need of a job, so it shouldn't be a problem for you, but then it again it might be."

"Why's that?" Ao asked as she took another clean bite from the sweet peach.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not like human woman working in his home, or humans at all." The old lady leaned back and began to count of her money with a sloppy smile on her face. "I only told you because even though you're human I can sense you're much different."

Ao swallowed hard, letting the peach's rough hairy skin scratch her throat as it went down. She licked her lips and took another bite from the peach's meaty part, carefully avoiding to not get another patch of rough peach skin in her mouth. She chewed for a moment, thinking, if she really wanted to get a job as a Head Servant. It's not the job she was quite looking for but for the moment it would have to do. "Thank you for telling me," Ao said to the old woman as she turned to leave, "I will look into that job. I'll also return here for whenever I wanted anymore of your sweet and fresh peaches."

* * *

><p>Ao relaxed in the back of a cab car as it drove towards Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho's Palace. She was still very hesitant of getting the job, if she got the job, because she really didn't want to be a Head Servant. But what choice did she have now? She really needed a job and this cab drive had taken all of the money she had left. So she would have to put a really hard effort into getting the job.<p>

"Why exactly are you going to the Lord's Palace?" The scruffy cab driver asked her. "Last time I knew he hated humans. Or are you his secret lover?" He chuckled as he said the last sentence.

The man instantly didn't set right with Ao. And it wasn't because he was teasing her, it was because his cab was dirty and reeked of who knows what. The seats were ripped and exposed their mushy-cushion insides and a spring was jabbing at Ao's butt every time the rutty cab hit a pothole. And the man just didn't give good vibes to Ao. "I'm going for the job opening for a Head Servant, if you must know," she replied with a rude tone. If the driver's spring was being very rude to her butt then she would be rude to its owner as well.

The man chuckled again he mumbled, "Good luck with that." As she slowed down to a red light he turned in his seat to look at Ao in the back. "A woman, even a human, like you would never get that job. So if you want a job let me save you the hassle and you can have a job right here sweety." He looked at her with disgusting lust in his eyes as he licked his lips at her.

"I tend to eat my banana for nutrients, not play with it. Now turn your attention back to the road before I rip your head cleanly off your body."

"You ain't gonna do that sweety," he laughed.

Ao scoffed quietly as she lifted her leg and swiftly, but gently yet roughly, kicked his head back at the road. "Now drive, the light has turned green."

When the cab finally arrived in front of the gate's of the Palace she eager to jump out of the cab. But her hand froze on the handle when she spotted a line of men, demon men, of about thirty to fifty making line outside of the grand black gates. Each man seemed to have a folder held in their hands as they waited quietly and patiently outside gates. Ao forced her hand to open the cab's door and she walked out as confidently as she could. She closed the door carefully behind her and walked up to the drivers window to give the man his money that he had earned, though he didn't deserve it for what he had done earlier to her in the car. The man snatched his money and counted, then laughed dryly as he said, "You sure you still don't want my job?"

"Positive," Ao replied without looking at him, as she was busy inspecting every single demon male as they inspected her with a smug smile.

He laughed again as left and shouted out his window, "Good luck, sweety!"

Ao took a deep breath in and then let it out, relaxing her herself as much as she could. With long and quick strides she began to walk towards the back of the line to wait her turn, if she got a turn. But she would make sure she did. Once she stood in line and behind a male demon who was a good four inches taller than her with orange hair, she patted her pocket pants to make sure her papers were still folded in there safely. Now that she was in line she began to think of what was required from a Head Servant. To start of with, she would be in control of the male servants. Second she would be in control and supervise the kitchen, pantry, dinning hall, the gardeners, and how the Palace was maintained. Everything sounded easy for Ao, but she she didn't let her self be fooled; better said than done. She was snapped out of her thoughts when two single taps were felt at her shoulder.

"This is a job opening for a Head Servant, not for a House Keeper." Another new male demon had pointed out behind her.

"I know," Ao replied without turning to look at him, her eyes squinting in anger.

She could hear the demon behind her shuffle his feet in anger and then went still. Actually everyone went still. Her body began to tense and before she could do anything else stupid, her eyes spotted the black gates in front of her opening with a loud squeak. She closed her eyes as her body released the tension that had built up earlier and she breathed out heavy air from her lungs as she chuckled quietly to herself. She opened her eyes and stood in line perfectly still as the others in front and behind her. She would get this job one way or another. Whether is meant fighting a thousand beasts and a hundred demons, she would get this job.

"Listen up," a voice boomed from the very beginning of the line, "Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho will evaluate you all! The one or ones he feels are more fitting, will be chosen to go inside and be interviewed!"

Ao took a deep breath and relaxed her body even more. She was ready for the job. But what she not ready for, was a child that came bouncing out beside the silvered haired Demon Lord.


End file.
